


Wooden Ships

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-24
Updated: 2005-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "You're the one I can't shake. You always find me."





	Wooden Ships

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Wooden Ships**

**by: Kansas J. Miller**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Toby-ish  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** “You’re the one I can’t shake. You always find me.”  
**Author's Note:** Titled after the Jefferson Airplane song, “Wooden Ships”. 

~*~ 

…sail away, where the wind blows sweet… 

~*~ 

Toby walked into CJ’s darkened office, somehow knowing that though the lights were off and the door was shut, CJ was still inside. 

“Don’t you knock?” she asked monotonously from the sofa, not moving an inch when Toby flipped one of the lamps on, except to squint as her eyes were assaulted by the light. 

Toby closed the door and purposefully moved towards one of the guest chairs, sitting down slowly. He stared at her for a long time, willing CJ to give up, give in, and meet his eyes. She had her arms crossed over her chest in protest, her chin turned up and her mouth turned down; Toby knew that she’d been crying, her anger too much, even for her own strength to beat back. 

He cleared his throat, ran his hand over his smooth head, and leaned forward, finally sick of her silence. “Are you crazy?” 

CJ turned her head sharply towards him, her eyes piercing. “Are you?” 

“Don’t do this, CJ,” he warned in a low tone. “Don’t.” 

CJ remained motionless. “I have to, Toby. I can’t stay here and watch as everything I stand for gets washed down the drain, left by the wayside. Everyday, Toby, I sacrifice another tiny piece of my principles. Pretty soon, I won’t have anything left.” 

Toby scowled and groaned, his shoulders deflating. “Come on, CJ! Don’t make up a bullshit reason for why you’re not happy!” 

At this, CJ lunged forward, her face just inches from Toby’s and her fingers on his shoulders, gripping them like claws. “I dare you to say that again! I dare you to even try and understand!” 

Toby pushed her off of him and stood, staring back at CJ with matched intensity, unfazed by her sudden aggression. “I might understand if you’d let me! Damn-it, CJ, you’re running away and no one really knows why!” Toby yelled, his tone and volume out of control as frustration and anger overcame him. 

“I’m not running anywhere,” CJ said quietly, turning sharply and walking to her desk. “Time’s up for me, that’s all. I’m done, and I’m moving on. No regrets.” 

Toby shook his head, disappointment and disgust mixing with the intensity of his feelings for her. His dark, pooling eyes met CJ’s ice blue pair and she quickly darted her gaze away as his rough voice flooded the room. “You work for me, CJ, and I simply refuse to accept your letter of resignation.” 

CJ let out a short laugh of surprise and hysteria. “I think the President of the United States outranks you by just a few ladder rungs there, Tobus.” The smirk fell from CJ’s tired face, aging by ten years right before Toby’s eyes as she pursed her lips and sighed. “I love you. So much, Toby. I always have and I always will. But you can’t be the reason I stay.” 

“Why not?” he asked quietly, glancing at the floor. 

She knew how hard it was for him to admit, in his own way, that he needed her there. She moved to his side, taking his bearded chin in her hand. Their eyes locked for a moment before CJ leaned in to brush his lips with hers, the moment sparking. As they parted lightly, CJ stroked Toby’s beard gently with her fingers. “Oh, Toby, it had to end sometime, right?” 

Toby’s hands had found her waist, and now his arms were wrapping tightly around her. “Nothing lasts forever,” he agreed quietly, studying her eyes. 

She smiled softly, resting her forehead against his. “I’ll miss you.” 

Toby sighed and traced his fingers over CJ’s back, wanting to feel her body closer against his. “Don’t think you won’t be seeing me.” 

CJ chuckled in between the soft kisses Toby began peppering over her mouth. “That’s right,” she murmured as their mouths melded together. “You’re the one I can’t shake. You always find me.” 

“No matter where you hide,” Toby whispered, breaking their kiss. “Get your coat. I’m taking you home.” 

CJ smiled and nodded, slipping out of Toby’s grasp. She felt like the weight of a thousand bricks had been lifted off of her, now that Toby had, in his own peculiar way, given her his blessing. She’d long since been ready to jump the Bartlet ship – she was eager to get on a ship of different sorts – and the time was finally right. She was leaving on the best terms possible, and as Toby guided CJ out the office door, CJ knew she could finally sail away. 


End file.
